m_l_p_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
GrimmsDePytheLover
Grimms D. Master/Solo/Skywalker-Amidala is the founder of this wiki, who commonly jokes around about relations with fictional characters. They are the child of two parents who think raised them well, and think they have an extroverted daughter. somewhat correct. Grimms is a weirdo, and they loves that. Anti-cliche, they acts like a tomboy with their obsession with male dominated sci-fi things about males and their immense amount of jeans, they also enjoys collecting dolls, drawling, MLP, and EAH. They hates sports and video games sooooooo much. They also loves Star Wars, MLP, EAH, Calico Critters, Build-A-Bear-Workshop, Back To The Future, Doctor Who, and Disney Movies. All about me! Personality Okay so a few words to discribe me are: Weired, Strange, and Taco. Your first impression of me would be "...". Nothing, yes. Nobody notices me. If one did, it would be something around "That geeky hipster needs to shut up about epilepsy awarness and woman's rights." I think that explains enough. Appearance IRL, I have shoulder length wavy brown hair, blue eyes, and I'm really pale cause Im a Swedish Fish. I typically wear a geeky shirt, a sweatshirt, and sweatpants. I also own a beanie but I rarely wear it because that one teacher in the hall always yells at be for wearing it. Interest Oh.... A lot of things... * Star Wars * Doctor Who * Arrow * The Flash * Supergirl * Anything Geeky * My Little Pony (G.3) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Cooking Fever * Sword Art Online * Fairy Tail * Drawing * Agents of Shield * How I meet your mother * The Big Bang Theory * We Bare Bears * The Amazing World Of Gumball * Adventure Time * Anything Cartoon Network * Anything Cartoon * Anything Tacos * Tacos * Bears you asked for it. My Fanfics I'M WRITING FANFICS A Wizard, A Flyer, An Activist, and A computer Somepony brings a computer from an alternate human universe, and Fierce and Ribby get their hooves on it. They accidentally come upon the Fandom Wikia, in which they see Jewel's "PURRY FLYER COMMENT", and learn about Harry Trotter. The two of them journey of to Canterlot to find out who they heck they are being "shipped" with... My Custom Made Apron From Delly's POV, she talks about her times with Frosty, shangaans, rivalries, and everything that comes with dating your friend since they we're foals. Confessions of a Loveless Matchmaker She's Equestria's resident matchmaker, she's Star Catcher's best friend's, she's her dad's precious baby... She's a dragon mixed with a Changeling. Rose Jewel's an outcast, being child of two of the scarest things in Equestria by some. She's set up ponies from all sides of Equestria, but she's never dated anyone in her life. An insider into the life of a matchmaker nobody can make a match with. Quotes Trivia * Loves bears~ * Has ADD and Epilepsy (womp womp) * Officially Bisexual Polyromanitc, but just kind comes off as an awkward asexual. * Weird. * Their main characters, Fierce Flyer and Purple Ribbon, are both slightly based off of them (Fierce's vainity caused by low self estem, Ribby's over all fiesty personality + sexual orientation and gender identity). * Has a fear of Tuesday's, Ropes, and opening doors. I get mini panic attacks from opening doors, yes that is all very true. Gallery FierceLoE.PNG FierceNewManeStyle.jpeg Fierce2.jpeg Fierce.jpeg AppleFamilyTree1.png AppleFamilyTree2.png AppleFamilyTree3.png AppleFamilyTree4.png Category:De Founder Category:Females Category:Driver